Orihime VS Las Noches
by Ylorian
Summary: Bár Orihimét bírom, de nagyon tud táncolni az ember idegein. És most ezt önként beválalták az espadák.
1. Round 1 Nnoitra

Megint egy pihent művem. Esténként tényleg megzakkanok. Lehet ki kéne próbálnom azt az alvást, vagy mit.

És van benne egy IHM poén!

Orihime VS Las Noches

Round 1.

Ulquiorra egy szó nélkül vezette Orihimét Las Noches folyosóin. A lány összefűzte az ujjait a háta mögött és előre-hátra lengett járás közben. Láthatóan nem érezte azt, hogy veszélyben lenne, mint hadi fogoly. Erre mondják, hogy boldogok a lelki szegények.

Egy magas hosszú hajú fickó jelent meg előttük egy hatalmas kaszával. Orihémét arra a bodros valamire emlékeztette, amit a kisbabák fejére szoktak tenni. Mivel ezt roppant viccesnek találta, a szája elé tette a kezét és kuncogni kezdett.

A két espada nem is foglalkozott vele.

- Mit akarsz Nnoitra? – nézett fel rá Ulquiorra.

- Az asszonyt – bökött Orihimére, aki fel sem fogta mije forog kockán.

- Aizen úr azt mondta… - kezdte a szokásos szövegét Ulquiorra, de a Nnoitra félbeszakította… már mint a szavába vágott.

- Mindig csak „Aizen úr azt mondta'' „Aizen úr ezt mondta" – utánozta Ulquiorra hangját. – Mi vagy te? Egy kis pisis?

Ulquiorra elpirult.

- Nem is. Csak én tisztelem – motyogta lehorgasztott fejjel.

- Nem az, hogy nem tisztelem – szabadkozott Nnoitra, miközben idegesen körbe nézett. – De neked van egy oltárod róla.

Orihime pedig vadul jegyzetelt, hogy később legyen zsarolási alapja.

Ulquiorra még jobban elvörösödött.

- Ugyan miket beszélsz – nevetett idegesen. – Nincs semmi féle oltár…

- Dehogy nem! – erősködött Nnoitra. – Lesi fotókat is csináltál róla – mondta tovább. – Lássuk csak, alvás közben, fürdés közben – sorolta föl. – még akkor is, amikor a wc-én ült…

Ulquiorra hirtelen megragadta Nnoitra ruháját és magához rántotta.

- Nincs semmi féle oltár, érted? – sziszegte a másik arcába. Az arca sötét volt, a szemeiben pedig vad harag lobogott.

Nnoitra nagyot nyelt, és vadul bólogatni kezdett.

- Persze… miket is beszélek? – nevetett idegesen Nnoitra.

- És te! – fordult Orihiméhez Ulquiorra, miközben tovább szorongatta Nnoitrát. – Aizen úr az enyém! – elengedte Nnoitár és dühösen tovább csörtetett.

Orihime és Nnoitra összenéztek.

- Ez a fickó nem százas – mondták kórusban. Na ja, mondja ezt a pszichopata meg a grasztrognóm.

- Különben is inkább tetszik nekem Ichigo, meg Ishida – vont vállat Orihime. – Meg Toshiro, mert olyan cuki, amikor alszik – az állára tette a mutató ujját, és álmodozva meredt előre.

Nnoita azonnal oda kapta a fejét.

- Az nem az a törpe kapitány? Az a kis fiú? – hitetlenkedett. – Dehogy?

- Toshiro már nem is olyan kicsi – rótta meg Orihime. – És ezt onnan tudom, hogy én, Toshiro és Rangku együtt aludtunk…

Nnoitra valamit nagyon félre érthetett, mert az álla földön koppant.

- Az a nő… a hatalmas…

- Aha – bólintott vidám arccal Orihime. – Neki még nagyobb van, mint nekem.

Mivel Nnoitranak teljesen más dolgok jártak a fejében, mint ami ténylegesen történt, elájult.

- Hm – hajolt fölé Orihime. – Biztos álmos lett – vont vállat, miközben felegyenesedett. – Szegény Ulquiorra, mindent egyedül tart fent itt – tette karba a kezét, és elgondolkozott. – Meg van! – bokszolt a levegőbe. – Segítek neki főzni!


	2. Round 2 Ulquiorra

Ez nem lett annyira vicces, de ez inkább előzmény a következő fejezethez. Ott csoportosan fog pusztítani Orihime.

Köszi nakomgeri!

Round 2

- zengette be egy hang Las Noches konyháját.

Ulquiorra összerándult a hanghatására. Azt hitte, hogy Nnoitra elviszi, és egy darabig nyugta lesz tőle. És persze nyugodtan megfőzheti az ebédjét Aizen úrnak.

- Mit akarsz nő – morogta az orra alatt.

Oroihime elvigyorodott.

- Csak jöttem segíteni főzni.

Ulquiorra a lányhoz fordult.

- Tudtad, hogy te itt fogoly vagy?

- Igen – bólintott Orihime.

Ulquiorra megdörzsölte halántékát.

- Akkor miért?

- Mit miért? – kérdezett vissza azonnal Orihime.

- Miért?

- De mit?

- Azt, hogy miért?

- Mit?

- Mi?

Orihime rosszallóan megrázta a mutató ujját Ulquiorra felé.

- Nem figyelsz. Jobb, ha át veszem – tolta arrébb a tűzhelytől.

Ulquiorra döbbenten nézet a lányra. Vagy ennyire hülye, vagy a legzseniálisabb elme, akit valaha is látott.

- Tudod, rengeteg receptet ismerek – magyarázta miközben tovább kavarta az ételt. – Sokat én találtam ki közülük.

Az espadaban ekkor lobbant fel a gyanakvás lángja.

- Valami igazán különlegeset kéne főzni Aizen úrnak – meredt a plafonra Orihime. – Hiszen, egy szép szobát kaptam. Rakhatott volna egy koszos cellába is, ahol csótányok meg hatalmas patkányok vannak. És így csinálnak – fordult Ulquiorrahoz. Karjait felemelte, ujjait karomként görbítette meg. Az arca pedig vadvicsorgásba torzult. – Harrharr!

Ulquiorra ijedten lépett hátra. Ballját a szívére szorítva zihálni kezdett. Ez a lány tényleg egy zseni. Alattomos módón majdnem sikerült megölnie.

Orihime nem vette észre Ulquiorra kisebb szívrohamát és visszafordult. A főzéshez. A fakanállal megkóstolta, milyen az íze.

- Hm – valami még hiányzik. Találomra lekapott valamit a fűszer polcról és töltött bele.

- Azt ne! Teljesen elrontod! – nyúlt oda, de Orihime rávágott a fakanállal rácsapott a kezére.

- Hé! Nem szabad beleszólni a főzésbe – rótta meg Orihime. – Na, nézzük még mi kell…

Ulquiorra magához ölelte a fájó kezét.

- Ez is jól néz ki. Hmm – szippantott mélyet a lány. – Ennek is milyen jó az illata – különösebb vizsgálat nélkül dobálta a hozzávalókat.

- De… de… - próbált mondani valamit, de egy szó nem jött ki a száján.

- Bíz bennem! – vigyorgott rá Orihime. – Évek óta magamra főzök… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és a fakanállal a sarokba bökött. – Az ott meg mi?

Ulquiorra arra fordult, de nem látott mást, csak a konyhai szemetest.

- Szemét? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Igen, szemét – lengette fenyegetően a fakanalat Orihime. – És nincs szétválogatva! Tessék azonnal szelektálni!

Ulquiorra tátogva bámulta.

- Hogy képzeled… te… te… - mondta dühtől elfúló hangon.

- Szelektálni!

- Igen is… - horgasztotta le a fejét. Megfordult és elment kiválogatni.

- De az összeset ám – mondta Orihime a válla fölött. – Azt is, ami oda kint van.

Ulquiorra rosszat sejtve nézett ki az ablakon. Elborzadva fedezte fel, hogy a szemétből egy hatalmas torony magaslik. Ekkor határozta el, hogy keres egy alkalmas vulkánt az öngyilkossághoz.


	3. Round 3 Szayel

Itt a harmadik fejezet, és a harmadik áldozat. Lehet kérni ki legyen a következő áldozat.

Round 3

Orihime csodálkozva nézett körbe.

- Ulquiorra meg hova lett. Mindegy, akkor én majd elvégzem a munkáját! – zengte a lány elhivatottan. – Lássuk csak… mi is az első… - olvasta Ulquiorra listáját. – Szayelnek vacsorát vinni, legen nyers… Rendben, ha ezt szeretné – vont vállat a lány és hozzá kezdett a főzéshez.

Miután végzet, lefedte a tányért egy fedővel és elindult az espada laborjába.

Az espada épen valami fura kísérletet egy másik arancaron. Az arancar valamivel alacsonyabb volt Orihiménél, és már messziről látszott, hogy nem volt sok kedve a dologhoz. Mivel a földön térdelt és a kardjával próbálta elreszelni azt a láncot, ami a bokájánál fogva tartotta fogva. Nem csak az állig érő haja, de még az arcán lévő szeplők is lilák voltak. A fejetetején úgy ült macska koponyaszerű maszkja, akár egy basebol sapka. A fehér felsője pedig a legdögösebb volt, amit valaha látott. Ugyanis merevített ingnyaka volt, és egy szolid dekoltázsa. Az ujjai pedig vég voltak vágva, és örvénylettek minden mozdulatánál. A rövid szoknyája pedig szétterült, ahogy ott térdelt és igyekezett elreszelni a láncot. Mellesleg Orihime szerint a hófehér csízmája is nagyon király volt

- Meg hoztam a vacsorát! – kiáltott fel Orihime.

Szayel ijedtében elejtette azt a rendkívül robbanékony anyaggal teli fiolát, amit a kezében tartott. Rémülten kapkodott utána, és többszöri sikertelen próbálkozás után sikerült rendesen megfogni, és biztonságba helyeznie.

- Mit akarsz nő? – förmedt rá a rózsaszínhajú espada.

- Csak meghoztam a vacsorát! – vigyorgott töretlen vidámsággal Orihime. Láthatóan vak volt, az öt körülvevő gyűlöletre. – Hova tehetem?

Szayel arca megrándult.

- Oda – bökött az egyik üres asztalra.

Orihime oda ugrabugrált, aztán Szayel mögé lopakodott.

- Mit csinálsz?

Szayel összerezzent és elvörösödött arccal takarta el, azt amin éppen dolgozott.

- Semmit! – csattan fel idegesen.

- Hm – gondolkozott el Orihime. – A filmek akkor reagálnak így a fiúk, ha valami olyat csinálnak, ami ciki. Miért ciki ezt neked?

Szayel fejében megfordult, hogy vállalja Aizen haragját is, de elhallgatassa ezt a bosszantó nőt.

- Semmi közöd hozzá! Te… - rájött, hogy hiába beszél, mert Orihime már teljesen máshova figyel.

- Te is tudós vagy? – kérdezte Orihime miközben a labort vizsgálgatta.

- Igen, és? – durcáskodott.

- Én is ismerek egy tudóst! Sőt kettőt is! – csapta össze a kezét Orihime.

Szayel arcán egy izom finoman rángatózni kezdett.

- Lidérceken és kisebb arancárokon kísérletezem – húzta fel az orrát.

- Hogy szakadt volna a fejed abba a Húgykőbe, amikor az a lenyalt hajú másik hülye gyerek megszülesztett – morogta nem túl nőiesen az arancar lány az asztal alatt. Időközben felhagyott a lánca hiába való nyiszálásával, és azon évődött, hogy mennyi esélye lenne a menekülésre, ha a lábát vágja le.

- És persze magamon – jelentette ki önelégülten, azon tudósok nagyképűségével, akik büszkék arra, hogy magukon kísérletezik. Na meg persze azokon, akik nem tudnak elszaladni előle. – Hogy lehetnék erősebb a jövőben…

- Oh! Ezen én is gondolkoztam! Már mint, hogy néznék ki a jövőben. És szerintem egy pusztító robot leszek! – kiáltott fel. – És ezt fogom csinálni… Ratatatatata! – kezeit úgy tartotta, akárha fegyvereket fogna, és körbe forgott. – Meg így! Bummm! – kezét oldalra lendítette, és orrba vágta Szayelt.

Az espada meglepődésében lecsúszott a székről és a fenekére esett. A szemüvege pedig összetört.

Orihime a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Annyira sajnálom! Meggyógyítsalak? – hajolt le az espadahoz.

- Nem! – vágta rá Szayel, és elhátrált, miközben a vérző orrát törölgette. És nem mellesleg igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a foglyát is a hasát fogva fetrengett a földön.

- Oh… - szontyolodott el Orihime.

- Megkeresem a másik szemüvegem – tápászkodott fel Szayel.

Mivel Orihimét magára hagyta Szayel, ezért az arancar lánnyal kezdett foglalkozni. A lány visszatért a láncreszeléséhez. Úgy gondolta jobban el tud futni, ha meg van mindkét lába.

- Te mit csinálsz? – guggolt le hozzá Orihime.

- Szabadulni próbálok – mondta a lány még mindig a munkájára fugyelve.

- Segítsek?

Az arancar lány felnézett Orihime szélesen mosolygó arcába. Elég ciki volt, hogy egy ember akar segíteni rajta, de az élet sokkal csábítóbb volt, mint a halál és a büszkeség. Reménykedő vigyorral az arcán emelte fel a láncát.

Orihime a lánc felé tette mind két tenyerét, és a lánc eltűnt.

- Kész is vagyunk!

Az arancar lány csodálkozva bámulta hol őt, hol az eltűnt láncát.

- Köszönöm! – felugrott és hevesen megrázta Orihime kezét. – Örök hálám – hálálkodott. – A nevem Aseinka Froent DeLalucia! – hadarta. – Még egyszer kösz! – köszönte meg utoljára, és kihasználva a jó szerencséjét elrohant. – Szia!

- Szia! – integetett Orihime, és ő is elhagyta a labort.

Szayel visszatért az új szemüvegével, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy nem csak Orihime, de a nehezen elfogott tesztalanya is eltűnt.

- Azt a rohadt! – csattant fel csalódottan. Azt a kis fruskát nagyon nehezen sikerült elkapni. Ilyen kis görcsöt nem látott még így futni. Mélyet sóhajtott, hogy lecsendesítse magát. – De legalább a vacsorám meg van.

Leült az asztalhoz, és leemelte a fedőt.

- Mi a… - sápadt el az arca.

Egy csáp kinyúlt a tányérról és a nyaka köré tekeredett, magával húzva.

A laboron kívül csak ennyit lehetett hallani.

- GGGGRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Aztán a sikolyt felváltotta az elégedett csámcsogás.

Orihime persze ebből sem vett észre semmit.

- Nos, akkor jöjjön a következő feladat! Hajrá! – kiáltotta vidáman.


	4. Round 4 Grimmjow

Sokáig tartott, de meg van. Sajna nem volt időm. És közkívánatra meg lett a Grimmjowos rész. A következő fejezetben egy nagy vacsi lesz az Espadáknál. De aztán ki legyen a következő?

Round 4

Grimmjow elégedetten sétált Huocho Mundo homokjában. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, most hogy sikerült könnyíteni magán. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg talált rá egy alkalmas helyet. Hiába, ha macska is van az espadaban. És különben is, ez a hely számára egy hatalmas macskaalom.

- Szia Grimmjow! – kiáltott utána valaki.

Grimmjow azonnal felismerte a hang tulajdonosát. Nagyon hálás volt neki, és ezért nem akart vele beszélni. Valami nemes izé a belsőjében – már a gondolattól rosszul volt – azt súgta, hogy köszönje meg, vagy tegyen érte valami kedveset….

- Bllöeeee… - adta ki a rókát a macska.

És ez pont elég volt, hogy Orihime beérje.

- Mi baj Grimmjow? Jól vagy? Meggyógyítsalak? – tette gyengéden a vállára a kezét Orihime.

Már megint kezdi – gondolta idegesen Grimmjow. Megint ez a hogyhijják… az az önzetlenség vagy mi.

- Nem – lökte el durván a lányt.

Orihime a fenekére huppant, és három métert hátra szánkázott a homokban.

Grimmjow pedig eltántorgott a másik irányba.

- Grimmjow! – tápászkodott fel a lány, és megint utána eredt.

Grimmjow idegesen nézett körbe valami rejtekhely után. Nem sokat kellett leselkednie, hogy rájöjjön, hogy a sivatagban nagyon kevés a rejtekhely.

- Figyelj. Kérdezhetek valamit? – loholt utána a lány.

- Már kérdeztél – felelte mogorván. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy ez a lány, hogy tudja követni őt a satnya emberi lábain… Azokon a szép formás lábain, azokkal a gusztusos hosszú combokkal… Hé! Nem gondolhat ilyenekre. Ez már humanalszex! Egy lidérc és egy ember. Ez már beteg.

- Jó, de azon kívül – akaratoskodott a lány.

- Rendben – horkant Grimmjow. - De ha nem tetszik a kérdés, letépem a fejed.

- Oké - bólogatott mosolyogva lány. – Mit akarsz vacsorára?

Grimmjow értetlenül ráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Az nem Ulquiorra dolga?

- De, csak elküldtem, hogy szelektíven válogassa ki a szemetet – magyarázta lelkesen a lány. – Azóta viszont nyoma veszett.

Grimmjow elméjében megjelent egy kép, ahogy Ulquiorrat betemeti egy szeméthegy. Az arcán egy ördögi vigyor jelent meg.

- Akkor mit akarsz vacsorára? Szayelnel már megfőztem.

Grimmjowban ekkor tudatosult, mi volt az a morgás, sikoltozás, csámcsogás és a „Grimmjow szedj már ki ennek a szörnynek a szájából!" kiáltások, amit Szayel laborjánál hallott.

- Köszi, nem – motyogta, miközben erősen elkezdet izzadni. – Fogyókúrázom – egy óvatos lépést tett hátra.

Orihime szemei elkerekedtek.

- Csak nincsenek önbecsülési problémáid?

- Nincsen – cincogta rosszat sejtve Grimmjow, és felkészült arra, hogy elszaladjon.

Orihime megragadta a csuklóját, és magával vonszolta.

- Majd én segítek neked.

- Nem… én… igazán… - próbálta lefejteni Orihime ujjait a csuklójáról, de valami oknál fogva lehetetlennek bizonyult.

- Mond el, hogy mivel van problémád – faggatta Orihime, miközben behurcolta Grimmjowot a konyhába. – Az alakoddal? Kövérnek érzed magad? Vagy gyengének érzed magad? – ültette le egy székre.

- Kövérnek tűnök? – nézet végig magán. – Gyenge? – rándult meg az arca fájdalmasan.

- Tényleg ez a baj? – emelte fel a szemöldökét Orihime.

Grimmjow menekülési útvonalakat keresett, de ismét rá kellett jönnie, hogy reménytelen. Mivel ezt a konyhát, úgy építették meg, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a tűzvédelmi előírásokat, hogy csak egy ajtaja volt. És jelenleg Orihime helyezkedett el közte és az ajtó között.

- Semmi ilyesmi – próbált hárítani. Már megbánta ezt a fogyókúrás dolgot. – Csak túl sokat ettem tegnap, és pihentetem a gyomrom – hazudta, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy Orihime beveszi.

- Ugyan, ugyan – lengette felé barátságosan Orihime a fakanalat. – Nekem elmondhatod. Matsumotoval mindent meg tudtunk beszélni Toshiroval.

Grimmjownak volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy nem önként ment a dolog. Vajon ez mennyire veti vissza fejlődésben azt a kölyköt? Vagy meg is áll a növésben. Vagy már meg is állt. Azért olyan dugó.

- Tényleg csak a gyomrom…

Orihime helytelenül csóválta a fejét miközben, gyanúsabbnál gyanúsabb hozzávalókat dobált be egy fazékba.

Grimmjow a szája elé tette a kezét, amikor az egyik hozzávaló megpróbált kimászni a fazékból, de sivítva süllyedt vissza. Nagyon nem akarta tudni mi van benne. Főleg nem azt milyen lehet az íze.

- Tudod mi kéne neked? – tette fel a költői kérdést Orihime.

- Egy menekülőlyuk? – mormogta Grimmjow, miközben az ablakkal szemezett.

- De vicces vagy – nevetett őszintén Orihime. – De szerintem arra lenne szükséged, hogy valaki kedveseket mondjon. Például nagyon csinos vagy.

- NŐ! – kiabált elvörösödött arccal Grimmjow. – ÉN FÉRFI VAGYOK!

- Ezt kóstold meg – dugta a szájába a fakanalat Orihime. A fakanálon egy hatalmas adag volt Orihime beazonosíthatatlan főztjéből.

Grimmjow meglepetésében lenyelte a valamit. Pár pillanatig meglepetten pislogott, aztán elzöldült. Az egyik kezét a szájára szorította és a másikkal a hasát fogta és elrohant.

Orihime csalódottan nézett utána.

- Biztos túl fűszeres.


	5. Round 5 A vacsora

Hali! Megjött az ötödik fejezet. Betegebb és hosszabb, mint a többi. Ne legyen panasz én szóltam, hogy beteg. Nagyon.

Chuu nakomgeri, köszi Itsushita! Ez most csak nektek szól.

Round 5

Harribel leült ahhoz a nagy asztalhoz, amit megbeszéléssekkor és vacsoráknál használtak. Végig nézet azon néhány társán, akik megjelentek. Ulquiorra biztosan főz, Szayel szokásosan egyedül eszik, de Grimmjow hol van? Az a bélpoklos macska milliszekundum pontosan itt van mindig. De most sehol. Mellette Nnoitra ült és elmélyülten rajzolgatott valamit. Lévén, hogy az ő Aizen samaja - Igen az övé, és nem azaz emos fejű Ulquiorráé. – csak ült a székében és csak vigyorogva bámulta őket. Elkezdet a hírhedten kétes erkölcsű espadával foglalkozni. Oda hajolt, hogy megnézze mit csinál. A látványtól fülig vörösödött. Ugyanis az espada egy elég… khm… felnőtt hangvételű mangát rajzolt.

- Mit rajzolsz? – tette fel az egyértelmű kérdést.

- Hentait – válaszolta Nnoitra, anélkül, hogy abba hagyta volna a rajzolást.

- Az nem az lány, akit Aizen-sama hozatott? – kérdezte a fejét forgatva, hogy jobban megértse mi van a rajzon.

- De – Nnoitra alig beszélt, pedig egy folytában hőzöng.

Ahogy kicsit jobban megértette a mi van a képen. Ismét elvörösödött.

- Az nem a tízedik osztag kapitánya és hadnagya?

- Hogy kitaláltad – emelte fel a fejét Nnoitra, aztán visszafordult a rajzához.

Harribel pedig egy jól irányzott csapással nyakon csapta.

- Na! – nyafogta az inzultált. – Most majdnem elrontottam a…

- Nem szégyelled magad? – tette karba kezét felsőbb rendűen.

- Nem – válaszolta egyszerűen Nnoitra és visszafordult a rajzaihoz.

Harribel sértette, hogy nem figyelnek rá, de Nnoitra az orra alá dugott egy rajzott.

- Na, még most is ezt mondott?

Harribel nyelt egyet.

- Hát én…ez egészen…

Nnoitra önelégülten rávigyorgott.

- Rajzoljak rólad és a kölyökről egyet?

- Igen - hajtotta le a fejét szégyenkezve.

Nnoitra közelebb hajolt.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ahhoz le kell vetkőznöd nekem.

Harribel pofonvágta.

Nnoitra megdörzsölte a fájdalmas arcát.

- Mond, mit eszel rajta?

Harribel vállat vont.

- Nem tudom, csak heves késztetést érzek arra, hogy a melleim közé dugjam a fejét

Nnoitra a fejét csóválva fordult vissza a rajzaihoz.

- Ha egyszer találkozok azzal a kölyökkel megkérdem, hogy csinálja.

- És honnan jött az ötlet? – kérdezte Harribel. Igyekezett elterelni magáról a figyelmet.

Nnoitra büszkén kihúzta magát.

- Orihime maga adta az ötletet. Ő mondta, hogy együtt aludtak.

- Hogy mik derülnek ki – csóválta meg a fejét Harribel.

- De viszik, mint a cukrot – vigyorgott Nnoitra. – Már eladtam egy csomó másolatot a neten.

Orihime robbant be az ajtón, egy hatalmas fazékkal a kezében.

- Itt a vacsora!

Mind döbbenten nézték a lányt. Ő elvileg nem fogoly? És nem Ulquiorra szokott főzni?

Lette az asztalra és mindenkinek szedett. A látványtól még Gin róka arcáról is lefoszlott a mosoly.

Az étel ugyanis nem csak gyomorforgató szagot árasztott, de még úgyis nézett ki.

Stark és Lillinete megfogták egymás kezét. Aaroniero hálát adott az égnek, hogy az ő táplálkozása teljesen más, mint a balsorsú társaié. Csak a társaság miatt járt ide, és persze nem akart lemaradni semmiről.

Nnoitrta pedig elrejtette a rajzait, a fejét, meg Harribel keblei között.

Harribel halántékán kidudorodott egy véna, és megragadta Nnoitra élvetegen röhögő fejét, és belenyomta a tányérjába.

Nnoitra mind a hat kezével küzdött. Egyrészt Harribel vasmarka ellen, más részt az életéért az étel minősége és az oxigén hiány miatt. Annyi lélekjelenléte azonban maradt, hogy egyik kezével letaperolja Harribel mellét.

Orihime pedig leült, és várakozóan figyelte őket.

Ők pedig reménykedve néztek Aizenre.

Aizen csak hátradőlt a székében, és csak mosolygott. Ökölbe szorított kezét pedig az állának támasztotta. Minden espada arra gondolt, hogy mennyre királyul viselkedik, de a valóság más volt. Valójában a bűz miatt hajolt hátra, és az ökölbe szorított kezében egy Disney mintás kamillás zsepit rejtegetett.

- Vegyétek ezt egy erő próbálnak.

Az állak koppantak az asztalon, és Harribel döbbenetében elengedte az egyre renyhébben kapálódzó Nnoitrát.

Nnoitra miután letüdőzte a vacsorája nagy részét, levegő után kapkodva borult Harribel ölébe. Egyik kezével még mindig markolva a mellét, mintha az élete függne tőle. Ami igaz is, már amennyiben nem engedi el.

Stark hirtelen a hóna alányúlva felkapta Lillinetet.

- Pisilnie kell.

Lillinete pedig vadul belógatott.

Megpróbáltak elslisszolni az ajtó irányába, de Zomari utánuk szólt.

- Lillinete mióta hagyja, hogy gyerekként kezeld?

Mindketten megdermedtek, és próbáltak kiizzadni valami választ.

- Hát ööö… - forgatta a fejét idegesen Stark, hátha így valami eszébe jut, de semmi.

- Rossz voltam, és ma vacsi nélkül kell lefeküdnöm – vágta ki magukat a lány.

- Én meg vigyázok, hogy szót fogad-e – helyeselt Stark.

Orihime szomorú szemekkel nézett rájuk.

- Jaj, de kár akkor holnap csinálok valami fincsit reggelire – ígérte vigyorogva.

Stark és Lillinete a vacsorát tekintve a valaha volt legsötétebb fenyegetésék egyikének vették, és elrohantak.

- Az igazság, hogyha főznek nekünk, meg kell enni – ragadta meg a villáját Tosen.

- Te meg mióta mondasz ilyeneket? – fortyant fel Gin. A mai este kezdet nagyon durva lenni. Nem elég, hogy a vacsora alatt Yammi és Barragan közé került, de még ez is.

- Milyeneket? – kérdezte értetlenül Tosen, miközben egy nagy adagot tömött a szájába Orihime főztjéből.

Gin öklendezve kapta a szája elé a kezét és elfordult a vak fickótól. Vesztére. Ugyanis Yammi két pofára tömte magába azt a szörnyűséget.

- Repetát kislány! Ez rohadt jó! – nyújtotta Orihime felé a tányérját, miután tisztára nyalta.

Gin oldalra fordult és hányt. Egyenesen Barragan ölébe.

- Blloeeeeööö…blooooaaaaa…

Megkönnyebbülten emelkedett fel, és a száját törölgette.

Barragan sötéten, nagyon sötéten nézett rá.

Gin lassan lenézett. Az öreg arrancar tele volt hányással. Az övével. Újra hányni akart, de már nem mert. Felpattan és sikoltozva bújt Aizen mögé.

Barragan más esetben azonnal megtorolta volna ezt a sértést, de így volt egy jó oka meglógni.

- Megyek, átöltözöm – felemelkedett, és amennyire egy vödör hányással az öledben lehetséges, méltóságteljesen elsétált.

Harribelnek sikítani lett volna kedve, amikor a vacsorája felét kitevő valami, sivítva mászott le a tányérról, és nyálcsíkot hagyva maga után leugrott az asztalról, végig csúszott Nnoitra hátán. Aztán a padlóra érve elmenekült.

Egy kétségbeesett ötlettől vezérelve felrángatta Nnoitrát és a vállára vette a férfit.

- Betegszoba – mondta tömören és ő is követte Barragant.

- De már jobban vagyok – emelte fel a fejét Nnoitra.

Harribel szabad kezével állon vágta, és az espada visszaájult.

Zomari először megrémült, de jött a mentő ötlet. Szép apránként átkaparta az adagját Tosen tányérjára.

Tosen ebből semmit nem vett észre. Mélázó arccal tovább ette a vacsoráját.

Aaroniero felállt.

- Úgy látom, ma már nem történik semmi. Távozom.

- Köcsög – hangzott fel valahonnan.

- Na, de Aizen-sama – szólalt meg egy sokkal csendesebb reszkető hang.

Aaroniero először megállt, de sóhajtott és tovább folytatta az útját. Kezdte megszokni a cikizést.

Zomarr vigyorogva felállt, és meghajolt Orihimének.

- Köszönöm leányzó. Ehhh… ez igazán különleges volt.

- Szívesen! – csicsergett vidáman Orihime.

Yammi időközben, maga elé kapta a fazekat, és a kezével lapátolta magába a tartalmát.

Gin ismét hányt.

Tosen ebből semmit nem vett észre.

Aizen felemelkedett és egy üres tányér mellől.

Gin biztos volt benne, hogy a zanpaktoját használta.

Orihime előhúzta a listáját.

- A következő, megetetni Wonderwice-t

Valahol Las Nachesben Wonderwice, egy nyálkás valamit bökdösött, amikor belé hasított egy érzés. FUS.


End file.
